Disfrutando el momento
by AKarasu KnightOfTheRoundTable
Summary: Deidara se lastima seriamente y los únicos para ayudarlos son Tobi y Hinata, un pequeño HinaDei por petición, pase, lean y comenten


Bueno este fanfic fue por petición, me estaban pidiendo un Deidara x Hinata y aquí esta, solo que no soy buena haciendo historias de amor y por supuesto no hago lemon, bueno aquí les dejo la historia, disfrútenla...

Disfrutando el momento

Un día, en un bosque no muy lejos de la aldea de la hoja, se encontraba una chica con semblante decaído, tenía el pelo largo y color negro azabache, ojos grandes lilas aperlados con un tono plateado. La chica caminaba pensativa y distraída, de detuvo a la orilla de un pequeño acantilado observando el cielo y el horizonte...

-Naruto-kun- pareció susurrar ella.

Había pasado un mes desde que Naruto se había ido a entrenar con Jiraya por 3 años, Hinata se alegraba de que Naruto fuera a entrenar para hacerse mas fuerte pero al mismo tiempo la entristecía por el hecho de que su amor estuviera lejos de ella por tanto tiempo.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí, se podía observar a una gran ave blanca surcando el cielo, en ella viajaban un chico mayor de pelo largo rubio con una coleta, de ojos azules con una cara de extremo cansancio, lo acompañaba otro chico de menor edad, cabello negro corto alborotado y con una mascara con forma espiral color naranja cubriéndole la cara. Se trataba de Deidara y Tobi dirigiéndose a la aldea de la hoja en busca del chico Kiuby. Habían sido 4 días de viaje volando sin descansar por que Deidara no quería parecer un debilucho en frente de Tobi. Pero la arrogancia de Deidara tuvo un gran precio... ya que solo Deidara puede manejar a sus creaciones estuvo en la obligación de tener las riendas todo el viaje, por lo tanto no podía dormir, en cambio Tobi dormía plácidamente en las noches mientras que su senpai se moría del cansancio y añoraba dormir un poco al menos, unos minutos estarían bien pero... si se dormía se estrellarían contra algo...

-Etto, senpai... te noto algo callado- dijo inocentemente Tobi- ¿senpai?- pregunto sin recibir respuesta lo que le preocupó.

Deidara estaba sentado con la cabeza baja entonces Tobi supuso que no quería ser molestado. Tobi volvió a su lugar para contemplar el paisaje. Algo llamó la atención de Tobi, el ave se estaba dirigiendo a un árbol y el animal de arcilla volaba derecho sin parecer querer cambiar la dirección, ahora Tobi SI estaba preocupado.

-s-senpai, ¿no piensas cambiar la dirección?- su senpai no respondió.

Entonces Tobi se acercó a Deidara por detrás y lo empujó un poco para llamar su atención pero lo único que recibió de respuesta fueron ronquidos.

-Ay no.... ¡¡¡¡SENPAI DESPIERTE¡¡¡¡- gritó Tobi pero Deidara estaba profundamente dormido

-¡¡¡senpai, senpai!!!- gritaba mientras movía a Deidara de un lado a otro para intentar despertarlo pero todo fue en vano.

-Ok, Tobi no debe desesperarse... !!!!Deidara senpai despierte¡¡¡¡- gritó una vez mas empujando a Deidara mas fuerte y haciéndolo caer hacia adelante...

**Para que les que mas claro en que posición quedó Deidara visiten este link: .**

Tobi se estaba desesperando, su senpai estaba dormido y estaban a punto de estrellarse contra un árbol. Tobi tuvo una idea, de los arboles que pasaban a los lados de su transporte logró sacar una gran rama. Acto seguido se colocó atrás de Deidara y levantó la rama como si fuera un palo de golf... ya sabrán para que.

-Perdóneme senpai, pero esto le va a doler- dijo mientras se preparaba para dar el golpe y.... lo hizo...

-MALDITA SEA TOBI, TE VOY A...- exclamaba Deidara pero no terminó de hablar por que Tobi lo interrumpió

-SENPAI, VAMOS A ESTRELLARNOS¡¡¡¡

- ¿EH?- Deidara volteó y vio a lo que se refería Tobi. Deidara sin pensarlo, agarró las plumas de la cabeza de su creación y tiró de ellas para hacer que el ave retrocediera bruscamente dando un vuelco de 360 grados.... lógicamente Tobi y Deidara cayeron...

Ahora nos situamos 20 metros mas abajo, en el suelo donde se encontraba parado el árbol mencionado anteriormente. El árbol, situado a unos metros de distancia del acantilado donde se encontraba la chica tímida aun sumida en sus pensamientos sobre su amado Naruto, no podía dejar de pensar en el.

-Naruto-kun... espero que te esté yendo bien en tu entrenamiento...- dijo con un poco de tristeza.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un estruendoso ruido que la sobresalto luego logró escuchar un grito prolongado que se hacía más fuerte. Acto seguido dos personas se estrellaron contra el suelo quedando un poco heridos...

-Tobi, agradece que me rompí la espalda por que si no estuviera matándote ahora mismo...

-Pero Tobi no tuvo la culpa senpai. Tobi es un buen chico- concluyó alegremente Tobi.

-NO VUELVAS A REPETIR ESO- le gritó ya arto a Tobi

Pero sintieron que algo los observaba, los dos fijaron sus miradas hacia al frente y se encontraron con una chica un poco confusa por lo que estaba presenciando. Deidara la miró y le pareció muy bonita pero.... era solo una niña.

-Disculpa... ¿se te ofrece algo?- preguntó Deidara llamando la atención de la chica.

-No pero... ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto la chica con cierta curiosidad entonces se fijó en los atuendos que usaban esos chicos- ¿son de Akatsuki?

-senpai, ¿Qué hacemos? Nos descubrió- dijo Tobi levantándose del suelo.

-No vamos a hacer nada Tobi, solo vamos a irnos- dijo igualmente Deidara levantándose y sacudiendo un poco su capa para quitarle el polvo- niña, no vamos a hacerte daño, solo nos vamos a ir pero te pido una cosa...- dijo refiriéndose a la chica

-¿Q-que cosa?- pregunto la chica ahora un poco asustada.

-Has de cuenta que este encuentro nunca pasó, ¿si?- dijo Deidara con desinterés

-E-esta bien- dijo la chica un poco más calmada, sabia que si trataba de detenerlos saldría lastimada, o peor aun, muerta.

Deidara y Tobi se disponían a seguir su camino, Hinata mientras tanto se volteaba para seguir mirando al cielo y pensar en Naruto. Pasaron unos minutos y Hinata escuchó un grito no muy lejos de donde ella estaba. Sin pensarlo, se adentró en el bosque para saber que pasaba, al rato Hinata se encontró de nuevo con Deidara y Tobi pero con un gran problema. Deidara estaba en el suelo sin poder moverse y Tobi no sabía que hacer para ayudarlo.

-!!Tobi no sabe que hacer¡¡- gritaba Tobi corriendo de un lado a otro

-Tobi.... parece que en verdad me rompí la espalda- logró decir Deidara con gran dolor

-E-etto.... tal vez yo pueda ayudar....

Deidara y Tobi miraron a la chica que se aproximaba a ellos con temor

-¿Al menos tienes idea de lo que me pasó?- preguntó Deidara totalmente dispuesto a recibir ayuda.

-No se mucho pero... parece que al caer te rompiste o dislocaste alguna vertebra de la columna vertebral y pues.... solo tendría que verificar si no esta rota y si no lo esta solo abría que tratar de devolverla a su sitio- concluyó Hinata sin dirigirles la mirada

-¿Y si esta rota?- preguntó Tobi atemorizado haciendo que Deidara trague saliva por el miedo

-S-solo hay que tener fe en que eso no sea el problema- dijo Hinata dedicándole una mirada igual de preocupada a Deidara

-Bueno pero... ¿quien podrá ayudarme?- preguntó Deidara

-E-etto... yo se algo de medicina, una amiga me esta enseñando pero lo recomendable sería llevarte a un hospital...- dijo Hinata

-no se va a poder niña, soy un criminal y de seguro me encerraran cuando me haya recuperado a si que ir al hospital no es una opción

-¿Qué tal si tu ayudas a senpai... emmm.... disculpa, ¿cómo te llamas?- preguntó Tobi

-Hinata, mucho gusto- dijo tratando de sonreír

-Yo soy Tobi y el de aquí abajo es Deidara senpai- dijo señalando a Deidara quien lo miró de manera asesina.

-V-voy a hacer lo que pueda pero voy a necesitar unas cosas- dijo Hinata aproximándose a Tobi

-¿Qué deseas Hinata-chan?- preguntó Tobi

Después de que Tobi memorizara todo lo que tenía que traer, emprendió su búsqueda, mientras tanto....

-Deidara-san ¿puedes voltearte boca abajo?- preguntó Hinata

-¿Para que?- preguntó Deidara

-Necesito verificar si la vertebra esta rota o solo dislocada

-¿Es necesario?

-A menos que usted prefiera ir a un hospital....

-ok, ok esta bien- dijo Deidara resignándose y tratando de voltearse boca sin lastimarse, lo que le fue imposible.... cuando logró voltearse Hinata procedió a examinar el área perjudicada de la espalda de Deidara... claro, con la capa puesta aún...

Deidara reaccionaba con cada toque que sentía en su espalda, pues le dolía, después de unos minutos, Hinata habló...

-Parece que no esta rota, solo dislocada- dijo Hinata mirando a Deidara

-Y... ¿puedes devolver la vertebra a su lugar?- preguntó Deidara

-V-voy a intentarlo, aunque no le garantizo nada.... etto... debe sacarse la capa- dijo Hinata

-¿Y por que la capa?- preguntó Deidara confundido

-P-por que no puedo ver bien si tiene la capa puesta- dijo Hinata

-.......... ok, esta bien, me quitaré la capa- dijo Deidara

Deidara trató de quitarse la capa sin lastimarse pero también le fue imposible, después de un largo y agonizante rato, Deidara logró quitarse la capa y Hinata procedió con la operación...

-Deidara-san... debo decirte algo...- dijo Hinata con algo de temor

-¿s-si?- ahora Deidara estaba asustado...

-Puedo devolverla a su lugar con un solo movimiento pero me temo que le va a doler mucho, tengo una forma de poder calmarlo pero le pido que se abstenga de gritar- dijo temerosa Hinata

-O vamos, ¿que tan doloroso puede ser?- preguntó desinteresado Deidara

........................................ a continuación se escuchó un sonoro grito que se oyó en todo el bosque, volaron muchos pajaritos, hasta Tobi saltó por el susto.... el mismo grito fue callado al instante...

-Cálmate, Deidara-san, ya la devolví a su lugar, trata de calmarte- dijo Hinata tratando de calmar a Deidara.

Deidara no dejaba de respirar de manera agitada, ya estaba al borde de las lagrimas por el dolor punzante que sentía en su espalda... el mismo dolor que estaba desapareciendo y siendo reemplazado por una sensación de total placer...

-E-etto, Hinata-chan.... ¿Qué estas haciendo?- dijo Deidara ya mas calmado

-L-le doy un masaje para que el dolor desaparezca por completo, fue lo que me enseñaron. No se preocupe, quizás en una hora ya no le duela nada Deidara-san

-E-esta bien... no te hubieras molestado- dijo Deidara ya totalmente calmado

Ambos estaban totalmente ruborizados, aunque Deidara todavía llevaba puesta la polera de su uniforme sentía las manos de Hinata claramente como si no tuviera puesto nada, en cambio, Hinata ahora se sentía como si estuviera en frente de Naruto y no sabia por que.

Todo era muy raro para los dos, las únicas veces que Deidara sentía placer era al hacer su arte explotando aldeas o matando gente pero nada se igualaba a lo que sentía en ese momento, ahora si respetaba las enseñanzas de su maestro con respecto al arte eterno ya que Deidara no quería que terminara ese exquisito masaje.

-Me pregunto si Tobi-san ya vendrá en camino- dijo Hinata mirando hacia el bosque

Deidara volteo su cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla y le dijo –no lo se pero no te preocupes por el, es un akatsuki igual que yo a si que podrá hacerle frente a todo- dijo volviendo a su posición original

Hinata lo vio detenidamente, en cuanto chocaron sus miradas Hinata se dio cuenta de que Deidara tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro..... Hinata se dio cuenta de que Deidara estaba disfrutando mucho ese momento por lo que continuaron hasta que paso la hora de tiempo para que desapareciera el dolor.

-B-bien Deidara-san, he terminado, solo habrá que esperar a que llegue Tobi-san para preparar la medicina y ya estará curado- dijo Hinata levantándose del suelo

-Ok...... pero... ¿cómo puedo agradecerte?- pregunto Deidara con un tono pícaro que Hinata notó

-N-no tiene que agradecerme Deidara-san- dijo Hinata nerviosa y viendo que Deidara se acercaba demasiado

-Bueno, de todas formas quiero agradecerte- dijo Deidara ya demasiado cerca de Hinata quien se quedó en shock

Como Hinata estaba quieta, Deidara aprovechó y la tomo del mentón a la pelinegra y la besó, fue un beso tierno y lleno de dulzura, la chica al sentir los labios de él sobre los suyos reaccionó y respondió en beso, cuando terminaron, los dos estaban ruborizados, Hinata mas que Deidara.

Después de un rato llegó Tobi, Hinata fabricó la medicina, se la dio a Deidara y se recuperó por completo. Ya cuando los criminales se disponían a irse, Deidara pensaba profundamente en Hinata y pensaba también en el hecho de que no la volvería a ver. Deidara moldeó un poco de arcilla e hizo aparecer un águila gigante de arcilla.

-Deidara senpai, debemos seguir nuestro camino- dijo alegremente Tobi

Deidara ya estaba fastidiado de Tobi, la verdad quería tener un último momento a solas con Hinata, a si que hizo que su creación se elevara bastante llevándose a Tobi consigo.

-Aún no puedo creer que te molestaras en ayudarme- dijo Deidara a Hinata

-B-bueno yo hice todo lo que pude- dijo Hinata un poco nerviosa

-Pero... de todas formas quiero agradecerte una vez mas.... ¿me permites?- preguntó Deidara

Hinata se quedó callada un momento mordiéndose el labio inferior pensando muy detenidamente en su respuesta

-H-hai...- respondió finalmente Hinata

A el le agradó la respuesta y sin pensarlo dos veces la volvió a besar, este beso fue aún mas tierno, aún mas dulce pero tenía algo extra, eso era...... amor. Después de algunos besos mas, Deidara abrazó a Hinata y esta correspondió al abrazo.

-Se que no nos conocemos mucho pero..... te voy a extrañar Hinata-chan, te agradesco nuevamente por haberme ayudado- dijo Deidara aun sin soltar a Hinata

-De nada, yo también te extrañaré, Deidara-san- dijo Hinata igualmente sin querer soltar a Deidara

Se soltaron después de unos minutos y Deidara hizo que su creación bajara para poder subirse en ella, Tobi esta aferrado al cuello del águila temblando de miedo; antes de que Deidara abordara, le dio la mano a Hinata.... luego emprendió el vuelo y se fue.

Hinata notó que Deidara dejó algo en su mano, era una cajita, la abrió y sacó lo que parecía ser un colibrí de arcilla, venía acompañado de una notita:

"_Mi chakra va moldeado junto con esta arcilla, gracias a esto podré encontrarte Hinata-chan"_

Hinata sonrió al ver que esa no sería la primera ni la última vez que vería a Deidara, lo cual la alegró mucho.

Pasaron algunos días y ahora nos situamos en la habitación de Hinata en media noche, Hinata esperaba algo arrimada en la ventana, sabía que para Deidara era extremadamente difícil venir a la aldea de la hoja y que podía pasar mucho tiempo antes de que supiera algo de el nuevamente.

El sueño la estaba venciendo a si que decidió ir a su cama para dormir, comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose a su cama pero su fe en que volvería a verlo continuaba fuerte.

Se acostó en un lado de su cama en posición lateral y empezó a cerrar los ojos lentamente...... pero ella no estaba sola.

Sintió como si alguien se estuviera acostando en el otro lado de la cama y sintió también que una mano la estaba abrazando.... pero lo mas extraño fue que ella no se asustó ni nada por el estilo ya que...... en esa mano había un anillo característico de cierta organización de criminales.

-Me asustaste, pensé que eras otra persona, Deidara- dijo Hinata sin perder la calma

-¿Vengo en mal momento?- preguntó divertido Deidara

-No.... me iba a dormir- dijo Hinata con un tono de cansancio

-Bueno, ¿no te importa si duermo contigo?- preguntó Deidara

-No.... Deidara?

-¿Si, Hinata?

-Te amo.........

-Yo también

FIN

Bien aquí termina esta historia, dejen reviews y tal vez haga más historias y si tienen peticiones solo digan y comenten ¿si? Bye bye


End file.
